This invention relates to an interruption processing system in time division multiplex transmission system and, more particularly, to a system for processing an interruption within a system in which signals are transmitted in time division multiplex manner through signal transmission medium between a central control unit and a plurality of terminal units.
The time division multiplex transmission system of the kind referred to is effectively applicable to remote monitoring and controlling of illumination control, regional security and the like systems.